Many well known non-invasive healing methods operate by application of various items to the body of a person or animal. Pressure-oriented methods of healing include acupressure, which is used to stop pain and cure disease by applying pressure to key nerve centers about the body; massage techniques, which offer pain relief and muscle relaxation; and chiropractic medicine, which can even realign misaligned body parts. These techniques generally require training and practice to master, and are best utilized when a skilled practitioner applies the techniques to a patient, requiring expensive and time consuming personal attention.
In herbal medicine (phytopharmacognosy), treatments are often carried out through contact between the person to be healed and various plant materials. While some of these therapies involve breathing in odors or fumes produced from the herbs used, many simply require application of the herbs to the skin, in the form of lotions, poultices, tinctures, liniments, and the like. These treatments are known to provide pain relief, remedy skin irritations, relax tense muscles, and more. However, because herbal therapies rely on plant materials which eventually degenerate, they require that new materials be purchased periodically if the therapeutic technique is to be reapplied. Additionally, the herbs used in these therapies can create odors or skin sensations which are undesirable in some instances.
Other therapies have been developed which utilize natural materials including crystals, metals, and gemstones applied to the body to provide distinct healing effects. These therapies, conventionally known as "crystal therapies," are desirable because they use durable materials which can be used repetitively with no loss of function, produce no known detrimental side effects, and do not require professional supervision or application.
However, conventional crystal therapies focus on the known effects generated by a particular material when used individually. Crystal therapy healers have used a mix and match approach in which they simply select materials, as needed, known for having particular healing effects. This approach fails to consider or recognize that the use of a combination of materials is often accompanied by synergistic healing properties.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a combination of materials, previously not utilized by conventional healing techniques, that safely and reliably heals bodily ailments including, but not limited to, aches and pains, inflammation, sprains, arthritis, muscle stiffness, carpal tunnel, and injuries.
Another object of the present invention is to heal a living body using a non-invasive method.
A further object of the present invention is to heal a living body by applying re-usable, durable, and affordable components.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent when the method and device of the present invention is considered in conjunction with the accompanying specification and claims.